Good Morning
by jj addict
Summary: One shot L&L. No sex, no violence, but Luke does fall in love all over again!


Good Morning  
  
Luke woke up and gazed across the bed. His smile deepened as he watched her gently sleeping by his side. God, she is beautiful, her darks curls framing her sweet face, her rosebud lips slightly open, her body relaxed, long and lean. He quietly signed. Despite valiant efforts they always ended up this way, naked in the morning. She always came to bed in a tee shirt and sleep pants and always woke up in the morning totally naked. He had learned over the months that the effort wasn't worth it...so he always just dropped into bed in his boxers.  
  
His stirring caused her to force open her eyes. She smiled and asked, "Please tell me it isn't time yet?"  
  
"Sorry but it is. Time to get up and at 'em woman."  
  
"Just a few more minutes please." She smiled that certain smile and he gave in.  
  
"Okay, a few more minutes." He reached for her and pulled her close. They entwined their bodies together and he took her hand. He ran his finger over her shiny gold band and looked at the matching one on his own hand. He was so proud that they were finally married. Even if it meant getting up in front of all of Stars Hollow and half of Hartford to do it! They quickly fell back to sleep and woke half an hour later in the exact same position. Lorelai opened her eyes when she felt Luke throw back the covers. She watched him climb out of bed and gave a low wolf whistle.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and gave his characteristic 'ah, geez'.  
  
Lorelai laughed when she heard it. "Hey, I can't help it. I still think you're hot. An old married woman can still appreciate those shoulders, those strong arms, and that ..."  
  
Luke pulled on his boxers before she described anything lower. He walked around the bed and pulled her out. Her arms went around his waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not ready for this."  
  
Luke laughed and kissed her. "Sure you are." He grabbed her robe and helped her into it. He gently tied the belt before he got side lined by what he was covering up. "Good morning" he whispered into her ear. She smiled and whispered back, "morning -- too early for the good part."  
  
She sleepily followed him down the steps and collapsed on a kitchen chair. Luke set about brewing a pot of coffee and fixing breakfast. She slowly opened her eyes when he set down a huge mug of his fragrant brew before her.  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him and with a grateful smile whispered, "I love you."  
  
Luke laughed, "Only for my coffee?"  
  
"Well, that is an important part but not the only one."  
  
"Good to know." He put there plates down on the table and joined her. They ate in early morning silence and slowly she became more alert. Luke grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. "Ready, now that you're fortified?"  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Yep, ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"We go through this every morning."  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him. "Yeah, bet you never thought being married to me would be this much fun."  
  
"I never really thought about this part. Just wanted to get the girl."  
  
"Well you got her, and a lot more. Happy?"  
  
Luke pulled her up and gave her a hug. "Very."  
  
"Ah, a man of few words."  
  
"You knew that when you married me."  
  
She smiled into his chest. "Yes I did. Best move I ever made by the way."  
  
Luke smiled, "Yep I chased you until you caught me."  
  
They headed back up the stairs with their arms wrapped around each other. They quietly approached the bedroom door both anxious to get on with the morning ritual.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and whispered, "You take the wild one."  
  
Luke laughed, "I always do, don't I?" He walked over to the crib adorned in blue and picked up his dark haired, blue eyed infant son. "Hey guy, good morning."  
  
Lorelai smiled at their early morning interaction. They were just alike those two -- wide eyed and ready to roll before seven.  
  
"He always looks at you with such wonder. When he looks at me, well, you should tell him it's not right to lust after his mother. There are names for that. Long words that I can't spell but require lots of therapy."  
  
Luke laughed. "He's not looking at you with lust. He's looking at you for breakfast."  
  
"I know but what about that other thing?"  
  
Luke grinned, "Lorelai, I've told you how many times now? That's just the cold air hitting his warm little body when you take his diaper off."  
  
"I know. Just have to tease....he is just like his father, instantaneous."  
  
"Except for me, nothing to do with cold air." He chuckled. "And I don't wear diapers,"  
  
"Diaper, boxers, it's all the same."  
  
Luke laughed as he laid Will down to change his diaper.  
  
"Be careful there. That 'thing' is lethal."  
  
"It's all in the technique."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying."  
  
"You just hold the diaper down like this for a few seconds and then it's safe."  
  
"For you, he idolizes you. Me, I'm just the gravy train, the one that gets a shot in the eye at least once daily."  
  
Lorelai turned to the other crib, the one decked out in pink lace and eyelet. "Hey, pretty girl, ready to come to momma?"  
  
Madison giggled and cooed and wiggled her arms in anticipation of being scooped up in her mother's arms.  
  
"Hey, Luke look, she's such a girl."  
  
Luke watched Lorelai pick up her little clone, his sweet little girl with all the dark unruly curls.  
  
"She's looking into the mirror on her mobile and smiling at herself. She already knows she will rule the world someday."  
  
"Rule the world? I doubt it but she sure has a special hold on me."  
  
A deep loving wonderful look passed between them. Lorelai saw his hard resolve melt whenever the twins smiled at him.  
  
Luke handed Will to Lorelai and took Madison. "Here mom, this little guy needs his breakfast."  
  
Lorelai sat down in the rocker and gently guided him to her breast. Luke watched his son latch onto it and suck contently away. Lorelai looked up at Luke and said, "Just like his father, a breast man."  
  
Luke laughed and turned his attention to his daughter. She was the exact duplicate of her mother, God, help the world out there. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. He thought he could never love anyone as much as he loved Lorelai but then these guys had come into his life.  
  
Lorelai brought Will back to him and on the way back to the rocker with Madison she heard a huge loud burp.  
  
"Good job dad. Hate to sound redundant but that boy is so his father's child."  
  
"Happy and satisfied?"  
  
"Yep. Look at Madison, she's a gentle soul. She gently sucks for a while and then she's ready for something else."  
  
"The same attention span as her mother." Luke added, "I think she's looking for the coffee spicket."  
  
Lorelai looked down at her daughter, "Don't have one of those sweetie, sorry."  
  
Luke smiled at their early morning banter, loving every minute of it, thinking he must be the luckiest guy on earth. He never expected to have all this.  
  
Lorelai gently rubbed Madison until she let out a soft gentle burp. They sat in their rockers and played with their babies, switching them back and forth, baby talking and acting absolutely besotted.  
  
"Be careful there mister. You know you will loose that macho image you've worked so hard to preserve."  
  
Luke answered emphatically, "Never!"  
  
"Sorry but truthfully it's already gone, gone that first hour in the hospital."  
  
Luke thought about that morning when the twins were born. Lorelai had labored all night and she was tired and cranky and Luke swore that she had broken every bone in his hand. And then Will had appeared, screaming his bloody head off. Madison came softly into the world, trying to open her eyes and see the commotion going on around her. Luke had melted that very minute and clung to his wife out of concern and love. But Lorelai was already asking a million questions and checking toes and fingers. After nine very long months, they were now a family of five. He still couldn't believe it...that their love had produced two such beautiful babies. Rory silently walked in and hugged her mom and then Luke. "Congratulations. You two look like you really have your work cut out for you now."  
  
Luke came back to the present. His arm was falling asleep as well as the little one cuddled in it.  
  
"Have you got a busy day today at the inn?"  
  
"Not until this afternoon. There's a big reception but I set it all up yesterday so I don't have to be there until two. How about you?"  
  
"Caesar needs the afternoon off so I just have to get there for the lunch crowd."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Reeaally?"  
  
Luke smiled and said, "Yep."  
  
"So we both have the morning off...and the babies are almost asleep...and we could actually have some, ah, 'quality' mommy/daddy time?"  
  
"Quality man/woman time."  
  
"Ummmm, it's been a while."  
  
Luke laughed, "Far too long."  
  
They both got up and gently laid the babies back in their cribs. Luke put his arm around her waist and they gazed at their beautiful children together.  
  
"They are a miracle."  
  
Luke whispered, "Yes, they are for now. Someday they will be teenagers that will probably drive us crazy and spend all our money. But for now..."  
  
Lorelai gazed into his eyes, "For now...let's go back to bed and reminisce about how they came about in the first place."  
  
"You are an evil woman...."  
  
"Me, evil? No way. You're the evil one. Always with the hands, the lips, all over me, stripping me naked every night, having your way with poor innocent me."  
  
"Yeah, right. How many times have I awakened in the middle of the night with yours hands in very inappropriate places." He teased.  
  
"Inappropriate, huh? I'll remember that."  
  
"Please don't," Luke pleaded. "I like it when you wake me up."  
  
Lorelai smiled wickedly. "Come on cowboy. Let's go make a baby."  
  
Luke's eyes grew wide. "You are kidding right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you get the idea."  
  
Luke smiled as he pulled her into an embrace, his hand reaching under her robe. "Oh, yeah, I get the idea." And they headed toward the other bedroom to get some much needed 'Luke and Lorelai' time. They were still newlyweds after all!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
